ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Series - Episode 2
30 MARCH 2016 Part 1 Eyes opened and looked around. The room was gone. There was nothing, not even the bed Protagonist lay on. Realizing that, he stood up, and began to float...on nothingness. Then, he saw it. The light and the redness. This time, it was slightly different. It was brighter, and it felt as if it came from inside his very being. The light took on the form of the red and silver giant, no longer obscured by a shining veil. It was also about Protagonist's size, and was standing rather close to him. "I sense feelings of turmoil, distrust, and confusion within you." it said. "It took you that long to realize?" "Of course I noticed it earlier. I had simply waited until the very moment you slipped between consciousness and unconsciousness to contact you." "A gaint alien thing coming out of nowhere to save a human life and fight giant monsters seems suspicious to me." Protagonist replied. "Why are you here?" "I'm looking for something. An Item." "What for?" "It is something that came from another world, and had left an energy signature upon its entry. My superiors want it secured before it falls into the wrong hands." "And yours are the right ones?" "Better than most, I assure you." "I can believe that, because?" "A sceptical one, you are. I am part of the Space Garrison, a now inter-universal organization set up to uphold peace, and to incarcerate those who try to tear down that order by force. I'm just one of a few dozen soldiers placed here in the Milky Way and the Andromeda galaxy." "If you're all so advanced and powerful, why are you going through all the trouble to find this item, having to merge with me and fight for this planet's safety when it really has nothing to do with you?" "As it floated through space, it was somehow drawn here to this planet. However, its energy signal disappeared, somewhere in these lands. To be honest, I have no idea what it is, or what it looks like. I have only been informed that I will know it when I see it. As for your other question...my superiors - the elite's elite - are rather fond of you humans, and so am I. I have once been to another Earth, where I experienced my first contact with humans. But it was a world where humanity lost their humanity, becoming mindless things with no past, present or future. It was far off from what my superiors described in their experiences, and it upset me greatly. Ultimately, I had to save them from themselves, and that's when I understood what my superiors meant." "So, why did you choose me?" "Because you were dying." "Don't give me that, people die every day." "We...are not gods. We can't save every single life. So, I did what I could when I could do it. From a strategic point of view however...the Item is nearby. My time is spent. It is time to rise." Protagonist, still sleepy, flopped his hand around until he managed to turn the alarm clock off. He sat up and tried to remember what happened in that dream. But it was no dream, if it were, he'd probably forget most of it. The thing is, he remembered everything. Part 2 A researcher had been working through the night by himself to analyze an alien device, which was probably salvaged from a wrecked ship in a past incident. Across the room was a "very important specimen" kept locked in a display case, though to open it required a special key card, a retina scan, and a long password that only he knew. This tired, hardworking man was the head researcher of the R&D Department. Then, he heard a voice, calling out to him. "Human..." The researcher thought he was just hearing things, a result of his self-admitted lack of sleep. He looked up for a bit, and then resumed his work. "Hey, you!" Now he was getting a bit paranoid. He stood up and looked around. "No, you're not going mad." said the voice. "Who are you? What do you want?" replied the researcher, with a slight tone of fright. "I have approached you to make a deal." "And what would that be?" "An exchange. Give me that Item that had just crash landed on your planet, and I will give you plenty of advanced technology from my planet." "...your planet? You're an alien!" "Yes, and I am offering my help to you and your species." "But...why?" "Do you not want access to some fine weaponry, or infinite resources?" "...fine then, if your weapons are so great, prove it! The next time a monster attacks, you're going to deal with it for us." "Ah yes, no problem. After that is done, I will be coming in person to do the exchange." "...it's a deal." said the researcher to the alien, who was still in the ship with the round table. "So, you're just challenging the heart of a human." "Precisely. No need for mindless conflict." "Hmph. If I were you, I'd just go and terrorize them until they give up the Item." "Are you sure this is going to work? Humans aren't as dumb as you might think, no matter how inferior they are." "Just wait and see, for yourself. Of course, I will use force where necessary..." Part 3 "So..." the captain began to ask his teammates, just after sipping some coffee, which he put on the cafeteria table. "...what do you guys think of that big guy from the other day?" "Blown to bits just like all the others. Nothing much to say abou-" said 3, but he was interrupted. "Not that lizard. The other one, obviously!" shouted 5. "He's kinda like a superhero." said 6. "Like something out of a comic book, or an anime, or one of those old school tokusatsu shows." "Hey, let's give him a name!" said 4, enthusiastically, standing up. "How about something like, uh, Ultr-" "What is this, a kids' show?" asked the captain rhetorically. Noticing the stern, focused, yet not really 'there' kind of look of Protagonist's face, he asked him this. "Got nothing to say, rookie?" "Oh, uh...I was thinking...what do we do if he comes back?" "Well, we'll handle him accordingly of course." said the vice captain. "Right..." Another uneventful team meal passes, until the alarm went off, that was. And there was an announcement "Attention, attention. All monster attack personnel please respond immediately. A giant lifeform has been detected underneath the city nearby. I repeat, all monster attack personnel please respond immediately. A giant lifeform has been detected underneath the city nearby." "Alright! No more dilly-dally. Everyone in the control room, now!" ordered the Captain. Everyone stood up and saluted before going off. Part 4 The monster burrowed its way out of the ground, tearing up the road and making buildings sink. Luckily, the area was already evacuated. It had a spiky horn on is nose like a narwhal, it stood on four legs, its underside was a pale beige colour while its top was mainly blue, with some yellow spots. It had a body shape that highly suggested it was an aquatic animal, and had a blowhole to top it all off. I am not very good in putting the sound of roars into words, but it sounded like "KRAAAAAAA!" "Another one of these -----?!" shouted 3, looking at it on a screen. "That's like the third time this year!" shouted 4. "Enough of the time wasting! Everyone get to your positions, now!" shouted the captain. Meanwhile, in the R&D lab, the head of research heard of the news. He left the room and retreated into a corner. "Hey!" He shouted out the window. "You said you could help?!" Three fighter planes prepared to fly. "We're ready for takeoff! Let's get rid of this stupid thing!" shouted 5. Protagonist and 6 arrived on the streets, at a safe distance, in their jeep. With them were rifles. "We're all set too, ready to engage the target." said 6. "KRAAAA-" Suddenly, the monster was destroyed from the inside, exploding into chunks of meat. It left everyone in shock. "Well then...that's it." said the captain. "Cleanup team will probably investigate further. Vice and I will meet up with them later for a sit-rep. Come back for now." The researcher heard that explosion. He put on a face of concern, instead of relief. "That...was a bold move you pulled there." said one alien to the other. "Calling out a monster just to destroy it...do you really think that will gain the trust of humans?" "Only time will tell. Soon, I will go down there myself. Let's see if he keeps to his part of the deal." "Remember, once you're in there, you have to get yourself out. This teleporter device only allows for one-way trips." "You just worry about yourselves." Part 5 "They say it had some flammable gasses in its system, but even they know that explanation sounds like a load of ----." said the captain over the communicator. "It's likely that some outside force destroyed them...just don't know what." "I want everyone on the alert for the next 24 hours. We won't know when something would just pop out of nowhere." said the vice captain. "Take shifts, we'll be back soon. Goodnight." "UUUUUGHHH!!!" everyone complained. Meanwhile, the researcher was hard at work once more. Most of the lights were off, except for at his workstation. "Hey, boss. You should get some rest." said bis assistant, a junior member and a new addition to the team. "Yeah, yeah. You go on ahead and listen to yourself and I'll lock up the place. Goodnight." he replied, rather dismissively. Saying nothing else, the assistant left, closing the door. After that monster attack, the researcher could not shake an awful feeling that he made a big mistake, and it clouded his mind. "Human!" said a disembodied voice. Surprised, the researcher stood up and looked around. And then, be saw something, as if it was materializing in front of him from the top down. When full revealed, it had a humanoid appearance. It was mostly black in colour with leathery-looking skin, but the legs were jagged and ridged. On the face were two blue, shining eyes, and a yellow bioluminescent organ where the nose and mouth would be. Around that thing, and in its 'ears' if they could be called that, were silver parts. "I have come to seal the deal." it said. The researcher gave it a good look before standing up and pacing around. "You know, I've always wanted to be able to talk with an extraterrestrial, face to face." he said. "But I just can't shake the feeling that you've conned me." He continued, going over to the light switches. "Fine then. Give me what I want, and I will continue to help you. I'm sure I've proven that my technology is far more than capable of that." "What exactly do you want from here?" The alien looked around, and saw the Item, locked in a display case. "That." he said, pointing to it. "...alright...thanks..." said the researcher. He unlocked a cover on the wall using a key, and there was a red button. "...but no thanks." Surprised, the alien fired a special ray at the researcher which rendered him immobile. But he was too late, his finger already pressed into the button. Immediately, the room was covered in red light and there was a loud alarm. The display case, as well as all the others around the lab, were locked up by descending metal shutters. "Dammit! You wretched thing! How dare you humiliate me?!" shouted the alien in rage at the petrified researcher. He had to act fast. Looking around, he saw a round object that blasted his face with light when he got too close. Recoiling back from the light sent into his eyes, he figured it was a retina scanner. The alien picked up the researcher and aligned him with the device, which scanned him, and then demanded for his keycard. The alien figured as much, and searched the researcher's person for a compatible device, eventually using the keycard. Then, another panel slid open, revealing a keypad with numbers, that required a password. Fed up with the unfamiliar human technology, the alien raised his hands at the thing, with energy crackling at the palms. However, afraid that he would damage his precious cargo, he could not fire. With no other choice, he resorted to guesswork. Part 6 The door was shoved open, and there was a man with a gun. He saw the alien and the petrified researcher on the floor. "HEY!" This caused the alien to turn to him. Some more people with guns came in, and they flanked the room and opened fire. The alien circled around, using an energy shield to defend himself, while he spun his other hand around. He generated sound waves that sent them all falling to the floor in pain, covering their ears as the alien barged out, using the same tactics to get himself out of the facility. He looked up, waiting, expecting his comrades to pick him up. They didn't. "What are you waiting for?! Hurry up!" he shouted into the sky. There was no response, no tractor beam, nothing. He had been abandoned. "Captain, come in!" said 6, still at the research lab. "Yes, what is it?" he replied. "We had an intruder at the R&D lab. An alien. Rookie's gone out to chase him, 4 and 5 are following. The Doc's like, frozen or something and he's unresponsive. 3's been shot but he's fine." "I'm OK!" shouted 3. "Everything else alright?" asked the vice captain. "Yeah, looks like it." "Alright, we'll be back soon." The alien was cornered by three people standing in a triangle. "Hands behind your heads, and get on your knees you little ----!" shouted 5. "You're surrounded. There's no way out now!" shouted 4. The alien said nothing, until... "Ha ha ha ha ha..." "What's so funny, huh?" asked Protagonist. "If it's a fight you want...then that's fine with me!" it shouted. Suddenly, it began to grow to giant size and the three operatives ran for cover. As the other two began to fire at it with their beam guns, Protagonist felt something, like a heartbeat, but it wasn't his. And then a voice spoke to him, seemingly from inside. "Now's the time to transform!" He then pulled out an object from his pocket - a wand-like thing with a button in the middle. It was mostly red in colour with some silver. At its top was a small bulb-thing that flashed in red, as if reacting to that heartbeat he felt. Thrusting it in front of him, Protagonist pressed on the button... Part 7 There was a red light, and then he appeared. The red and silver giant. The other two stopped shooting and ran. "Guys, he's back! Ultraman's back!" shouted 4 into his communicator. "Are you seriously calling him that?!" shouted 5, replying to him. "Captain, orders?" asked 6. "Watch what he does and handle him accordingly. Let's see how this plays out." said the captain. Meanwhile, the giant aliens had their own conversation. "I was hoping it wouldn't come to this." "You sealed your fate the moment you attacked these people." "Tell me, what are you? A human or an alien?" "I am...part of the Space Garrison, an inter-universal organization set up to uphold peace, and to incarcerate those who try to tear down that order by force. Like you, for example." he said, pointing to his enemy. "So...you're an alien! Not just to this planet, but perhaps this entire universe." "Enough talk. I'll strike you a deal. Take this battle elsewhere and we can both fight properly." "Alright, then. Deal." after that, the aliens took off, flying to the outskirts, leaving behind civilization. "Captain, they're on the move! Do we have permission to go on pursuit?" asked 4 into the communicator. "Alright, go. We'll be back in no time." The researcher's body went limp and he struggled to catch his breath. The petrifying effects of the alien's attack earlier had worn off. "Woah! Are you alright, sir?!" asked 3, helping him to get up. "I'm sorry...this was...all my fault..." he responded, panting in between words. "...what do you mean?" asked 6, curiously. Meanwhile, the giant aliens stared at each other, one just as tense as the other. Would the next move result in an advantage, or their own downfall? The black alien raised his hands to the side and then thrust them forward, releasing a yellow electric-like beam that countered an energy buzzsaw flung at it by the giant. It had managed to travel a distance, until it shattered, cancelling out the opponent's attack as well. Again with the staring, but this time they took their fighting stances. Suddenly, they took flight, heading right for each other. The red and silver giant fired an energy ray from his fist, which was countered by purple lightning from the alien's palms. They landed, trading spots where they first took off. Turning around, the giant threw a ball of light, which was shot by a ray of red-purple energy from the alien's finger, and exploded midair. They charged at each other and grappled, falling to the ground. After a while, the black coloured alien began strangling the other giant, until he was shot in the back by lasers from three fighter jets. He looked up, and tried to fire his finger beams at them, but failed to land an attack. The red and silver giant took the chance to punch him in the face, which resulted in his opponent staggering backwards. He them kicked him the abdomen, knocking him back a bit. "It's over! There's no way you can win now!" said the giant, with the three jets hovering behind him in a triangular position. The alien put his right fist forward and put his left hand over the right arm. Meanwhile, the giant put his hands in a cross. Energy crackled and flowed in their hands. They then put their arms down. "You're right. Continuing with this useless battle is pointless. We both know how it would end." "Go back to your planet in peace and I will spare your life, and never come back. Consider it." There was a moment of silence, and then the alien flew away. "Fine then. But remember this. Sometime in the future, we will meet again. I will fight you once more. Until then. FUWA!!!!" However, as he was flying back to his home, he never expected something. "What the ----, he's letting the thing get away!" shouted 3. "Let's take down this black ----!" shouted 5. "That's racist!" 4 quipped. "SHUT UP!" The giant did some arm movements, and then put his hands together at his chest as if he were praying. Extending his arms out, a white ray of energy was fired at the fleeing alien, which was knocked back down to Earth before he could even reach the clouds. There was a loud thud. "YOU...LIAR!!!!" he shouted, lying on the ground. "Sorry, but you have to face the consequences." The giant then flew away instead, while the alien shrunk to human size. The three jets slowly made a landing, and the pilots got out. They had the alien held at gunpoint. "Captain, we got him." said 3. "Alright, I'll send an extraction team over to your position soon. See you back here." Part 8 "HE HA HA HA HA HA! So much for his 'negotiation'!" one alien bellowed. "What a fool, underestimating humans..." "So, you're up next. Going with your race's standard methods?" "Yes. But I'm going to have to wait for a very convenient time..." Part 9 Everyone was in the control room except Protagonist. "Good job, everyone. You did what you could." said the captain. "The Doc's fine too, and as for the intruder - he's been captured. We'll interrogate soon. For now, get some rest. You deserve it." said the vice captain. Suddenly, Protagonist stumbled into the room. "Where the have you been?" asked 3. "Yeah, disappearing on isn't all that nice." said 4. "Sorry, he kind of...knocked me out when he got all big and stuff..." "Meeting's over, you can leave now." said the captain, bluntly. "Y-yessir..." And then he went to his room. Probably showered or something and changed into some other clothes... Beep beep. Beep beep. It's 4 A.M. Time to wake up. Category:UltraGrenburr12678 Category:Series (The fan series simply called just that) Category:Fan Episodes